Whiskey Lullaby
by miidorima
Summary: Hyuuga Junpei loved Aida Riko for pretty much the whole time he was in high school. He finally has the courage to ask her out on the last day of school, right after the graduation, but things don't work out for him. Riko was now dating Kiyoshi, and Hyuuga's life is now ruined forever. KiyoHyuuRiko.


**A/N: Um. I'm taking a short break from ****This wasn't supposed to happen**** because I'm a procrastinator? Aha/shot. Anyway, I was listening to sad songs (because I was in an angsty mood. Actually, I'm ****_always _****in an angsty mood). And this is based off the song, "Whiskey Lullaby"! So I guess it's recommended to listen to that song while reading this? I dunno...**

**Trigger Warning: Suicide.**** If suicide triggers you, please turn around and don't read this. Please. I don't want to hurt anyone.**

* * *

><p>Hyuuga Junpei was in love.<p>

But he truly had terrible luck.

He was in love with his high school basketball team coach, Aida Riko, who was also in the same year as he was. He was sure after the Winter Cup he would ask her out, but he asked a little too late.

It is currently the last day of their third year. All of the third years would be going off to college soon, leaving the rest of the basketball team members off to a new coach and a new team.

* * *

><p>Hyuuga raced the clock to find his crush, who he liked during all of high school, before he could possibly never see her again. He ran past students in the hallway, and tried to look for her in nearby classrooms. But no luck. He then decided to go to the last place he possibly could find her. The gym.<p>

The third year ran to the gym as fast as possible, and finally found her there, hearing her talking to the second and first years about "The new coach will be better" and so on and so forth. But from their faces, Hyuuga knew that wasn't true. She was possibly one of the best high school basketball coaches in Japan, and she couldn't deny it herself.

Once she finished talking to the underclassmen, she grabbed her bag and started to leave the gym. Hyuuga started running towards her, but before he knew it, someone else had started talking to her. He sighed and took a few quiet steps toward where she and the unknown person were talking.

"Sure, I'd be glad to," He heard her say, and then he saw a pair of arms wrapped around her waist and saw her being picked up in the air. And he knew those arms and big hands anywhere.

"I love you, Riko."

"And I love you, Teppei."

* * *

><p>During the first week of summer vacation, Hyuuga couldn't take it. No matter where he went, he always saw the couple walking around, acting like they were the happiest couple in the world. It crushed him and his heart. He ignored every single call from the both of them. He didn't want to talk to them anymore. He thought his life was completely over. He wanted to forget, but there was no way for him to do that in this type of situation.<p>

Every night when his parents were gone, he kept drinking his parent's alcohol, but he was never drunk enough to forget about the fact that they were still dating.

One night, he found something in his dad's closet, and checked if it was loaded. He grabbed it, wrote something on a piece of paper, and clenched it. He wanted to let all his tears out, and then put the gun right next to his temple.

As he finished crying, he whispered to himself, "I love you, Riko..." and pulled the trigger.

* * *

><p>"Why isn't he picking up any of our calls?" She muttered as she closed her phone and sighed. "I keep texting him too, but he always replies… This is so unlike Hyuuga-kun…"<p>

Her boyfriend, Kiyoshi Teppei, thought why he couldn't have answered any of them. "It's a possibility that his phone had died… But he would always charge it whenever it dies," He thought out loud. "Do you think we should go and check on him if he's okay?"

"Don't you think it would be rude to intrude in one in the morning? His parents might wake up!" She said, raising her voice a bit. "But yeah, something is definitely wrong with Hyuuga-kun… I want to check on him, but I'm not so sure if now's the right time."

"Riko, Riko, remember that his parents are always drunk at some of their friend's house, and Hyuuga definitely won't be sleeping now that it's summer vacation," Kiyoshi said convincingly. "Come on, let's just go and check on him, he's one of our closest friends'."

The tall brunet stood up from his seat and walked over to the front door and put on his shoes. Riko couldn't stop him now that he had already decided to do something, and he won't change his mind on anything. So she got up from her seat and walked over to put on her shoes and left the apartment building.

* * *

><p>"See, what did I tell you, Riko? His room light's on! He's probably worrying about getting into his number one wanted college or something," Kiyoshi said as he started walking up to the front door.<p>

_I guess he really is just worrying… Well, that's Hyuuga-kun for you_, Riko thought and followed her boyfriend up towards the front door. Kiyoshi had already knocked on the door, but they both didn't hear anyone come downstairs.

"Ah, Hyuuga-kun? It's us, Riko and Teppei! Can you please open the door?" The short-haired brunette yelled, but not too loudly to wake up the nearby neighbors. But, they still didn't a reply from their friend.

"Weird…" She muttered. "Are you sure he's awake? He could be sleeping but forgot to turn off the light." _What a dork_, she added in her head.

Kiyoshi looked quite concerned at this point, and turned the doorknob, which surprisingly was unlocked. Then, he turned to look at her face with a horrified expression on both of their faces. He opened the door completely and then they both quickly ran up towards Hyuuga's room, and they tried to open his door, but with no luck.

"Why is his front door unlocked but his room is locked? Give us a break, Hyuuga-kun!" Riko whined as she still kept budging the doorknob to open. "Ah, wait a minute, maybe I can pick this…" She grabbed one of her hairpins and unwinded it, and tried to unlock the door, with success.

Riko opened to door to first smell something awful, and then realized it was the smell of blood. She screamed at the sight right in front of them and it seemed to be that screaming was her only option. She felt the presence of her boyfriend entering the room and gasping at the sight of his best friend, dead.

"No… No, no, no… H-How did he? Was it because the door was unlocked…?" She whimpered, not wanting to step closer to his corpse. But she looked at his hands and realized there was a gun on his right hand, and saw a slip of paper on his left hand.

Kiyoshi saw what she was looking at, and walked over to the note and grasped it out of their deceased friend's hand. He uncrumpled it and read the note, and then he looked away and folded it back. He gave it to Riko and walked out of the room. Riko was sure she saw tears from Kiyoshi's face, but she just reopened the note and read it.

_"I'll love her till I die."_

* * *

><p><strong><span>End of Part 1.<span>**

**I decided to split this into two parts... Heh.**


End file.
